Cilla (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Rowkis; Tryks | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tryk Lair, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = (auburnCategory:Auburn Hair as Susan Vendemeer) | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, detachable wings on her back | CharRef = | Citizenship = Tryks | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen of the Tryks | Education = | Origin = Tryks | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Hinz; Steve Pugh | First = Blade Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Queen Cilla is ruler of the Tryks a sub-species of Vampire. She later became the lover of Rowkis, but she didn't wish to make him her king, because a prophecy foretold that the child of a Tryk queen and a daywalker would become Zukajaa, the ruler of the world. Cilla took a human form with the name of Susan Vandermeer. One night whilst in her new form her car breaks down, leaving her stranded as her cell phone was broken. Four Vampires arrive; she tries to run but is cornered in a nearby ally. Rowkis arrives and kills the four attacked and then clean the blood off his spikes with Susan's handkerchief. Rosa Belinski learns of this incident informs Blade about the attack. When Susan returns home she finds Blade there waiting for her. She tells him that the reason she didn’t go to the police is that they wouldn’t believe her. Blade explains that it was a planned High-tech assault by the Vampires, but had no idea why the other creature would help her. Susan tries to use the incident to get closer to Blade, but he leaves suddenly due to a strange attraction to her. Queen Cilla after the meeting with the daywalker, she orders Rowkis the assignment to protect him. Back as her lair Cilla's guards bring her a Vampire, who she proceeds to kill by slicing the creatures throat with her wing, and then takes it's teeth for her collection, as she rested in the Waters of Luthuk. Rowkis returns to meet with his queen, who informs her of the status of Blade. Cilla consuls Rowkis explaining, that once the child is conceived she would have no future use for Blade, and he would become king. Now back in her human form she travels to Fofo's shop to purchase a gun. Whilst there she meets Blade, who takes who to the downstairs shooting range to teach her how to handle a weapon. After that night Susan asks him out to a meal at O'Keefee's Cafe. The dinner went well, even when he explains his origins as a daywalker. She takes him home but when he notices the similarities with his past love of Yathalea's who was the same age when she was killed. Rosa then calls and interrupts and Blade leaves the place. Queen Cilla returned to her lair and bathed in the Waters of Luthuk, she then re-attached her wings and spoke with a painting of her mother the previous queen about the prophecy. The Queen is then interrupted by her guards, informing her that Rowkis demanded to speak with her. | Powers = *''Superhuman Strength: Like all Tryks, Queen Cilla possesses superhuman strength. Due to being the queen she is one of the strongest of her race. As a species they feed on Vampires making them twice as strong. *Superhuman Speed: Queen Cilla is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Queen Cilla's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. she can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. *Superhuman Agility: Queen Cilla's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Queen Cilla's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Queen Cilla is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Queen Cilla can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes. She is unaffected by sunlight, stakes. The only wound they cannot heal is if she is decapitated. *Immortality: Queen Cilla, Like all Tryks, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as she ingests vampire blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *Fangs: Like all Tryks, Queen Cilla has fangs. She can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Claws: Like all Tryks, Queen Cilla sharp nails and extra pincer like claw that comes from her hand *Shapeshifting: Queen Cilla is able to shapeshift into a regular human from or into a giant bat-like/ gargoyle creature. *Wings: Queen Cilla as a female of her species has to giant wings, which she is able to use to fly. These wings are detachable, as she removes them when she takes her human form. *Pheromone Manipulation: Queen Cilla as a female of her species is capable of generating powerful pheromones that attract males of multiple species, causing them to be attracted to her. She can also enhance this power by bathing in the Waters of Luthuk to make her irresistible. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = *Special Limitations'': Queen Cilla, like all Tryks, has a number of special vulnerabilities. Her greatest weakness, like that of other Tryks, is that she must ingest about one quart of vampire blood in order to maintain her vitality. Otherwise, her powers will steadily decrease to the point where she enters a comatose state. Queen Cilla, like all Tryks can only be killed two ways being decapitated and being exposed to fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Fire Weakness Category:Bat Form Category:Virtual Immortals